Misión para cautivar
by KaitKit
Summary: Estaba enamorada. Vivio estaba enamorada. Sin embargo, por más que intentara alcanzar esa gentil mano que estuvo con ella desde su niñez, no lograba alcanzarla. Estaba fuera de su alcance, y las bromas de sus compañeros hacían más evidente aquella realidad. Vivio estaba enamorada, de alguien trece años mayor que ella.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba enamorada.

_Vivio estaba enamorada._

Sin embargo, por más que intentara alcanzar esa gentil mano que estuvo con ella desde su niñez, no lograba alcanzarla. Estaba fuera de su alcance, y las bromas de sus compañeros hacían más evidente aquella realidad.

Vivio estaba enamorada, de alguien _trece años_ mayor que ella.

A veces se preguntaba si su cabeza de verdad estaba tratando de torturarla al elegir alguien tan inalcanzable como esa persona. ¡Trece años! Decía que para el amor no había edad, pero empezaba a dudar mucho de esa frase.

Aunque tenía la suerte de no haberle gustado algún Wolkenritter donde la diferencia de edad ascendía a números infinitos, hallaba complicado acercarse de manera romántica… o más bien, ser tomada como tal. Después de todo, se trataba alguien responsable, seria, amable y algo traviesa.

_Adulta._

No podía compararse, apenas tenía quince años, apenas empezaba a aprender del mundo en que esa persona vivía día a día.

Ah. Ya podía escuchar los chistes que Corona y Rio le harán mañana; estaba acostumbrada, incluso diría que era parte de su ritual de buenos días en la academia St. Hilde. Con amigas así ¿para qué necesitaba enemigas?

Debía dar el primer paso, tomar el coraje y acercarse sin ser vista como 'la pequeña Vivio' sino como una mujer… no muy desarrollada, pero una mujer, al fin y al cabo. No es que le desagrade ser tratada con esa calidez familiar, pero quería algo más. Tomarse de las manos, salir juntas y reírse por cualquier tontería… aunque hacían ya todo eso… ¡Pero es diferente! ¡Lo que Vivio quería era diferente!

Por lo menos tenía la ventaja de ser más alta. Honestamente, debía agradecer a su desarrollo, cuando apenas creció tres centímetros a los doce años, creyó que viviría siendo enana como Rein o Agito. O quizás como Vita, o su mamá a la edad de… ¡no te desvíes del tema, Vivio!

Dejando todo eso de lado. Pensó que sería su oportunidad de iniciar con su estrategia, poner en marcha de conquistar a comandante de las Fuerzas Terrestres de Midchilda.

_Después de todo, estaba enamorada de Yagami Hayate._

* * *

Nota de autor: Hola a todos, espero le haya gustado este pequeño fic. No pensé mucho a la hora de escribirlo, simplemente quería ventilar esta idea que tenía desde hace días.

Esta ship se me hizo extraña, pero después de haberme leído varias historias de Vivio y Hayate, terminó por gustarme, así como hallé ppor arte de magia una artista que apoyaba esta pareja. ¡Quién lo diría!

En fin, espero le guste. 3


	2. Entrenamiento

"_¡Mantengan los ojos hacia delante, no se distraigan!"_

El grupo corría entre los innumerables obstáculos presentados, aunque la evaluación era individual, el trabajo en equipo era primordial para defenderse de sus contrincantes, ya sean terrestres o aéreos. El campo de entrenamiento consistía en una amplia área con distintos niveles, donde se evaluarían tres factores: reflejo, velocidad y fuerza. Esta prueba determinaba qué posición dentro de las Fuerzas Terrestres era más adecuado para cada uno; mientras que algunos deseaban unirse a la unidad aérea, otros preferían la unidad terrestre o marítima.

Quizás suene muy fácil para algunos, sin embargo, encargarse de enemigos sin la ayuda de sus dispositivos creaba resultados diferentes; muchos más decepcionantes que otros. No sólo se magia estaba formado el hombre, debía saber cómo actuar bajo circunstancias donde potenciar sus habilidades era imposible.

El campo de batalla de hoy consistía en una zona urbana, múltiples edificios que el grupo no podía derribar y una que otra simulación de ciudadanos que debía de proteger. Se le había otorgado varias limitaciones para calificar su cuidado y efectividad a la hora de lidiar con amenazas.

Una cabellera rubia se distinguió entre el grupo de aprendices, no sólo por su apariencia, sino por las habilidades que, obviamente, superaban bastante a los demás. Vivio avanzaba y esquivaba los ataques ágilmente, parecía predecir dónde golpearía cada mago para inmovilizarla.

Incluso sin Chris, un entrenamiento como este era pan comido.

Los pies de Vivio siguieron corriendo, haciendo señas a sus compañeros de cubrirle la espalda y ella poder encargarse de los dos magos restantes. No tenía idea de la capacidad mágica de ellos, pero siendo entrenadores, estaba segura que no estaban ahí para jugar.

Uno de ellos extendió la mano hacia delante, un halo de color blanco apareció alrededor de su muñeca, a la par que en el suelo se divisó el círculo mágico de invocación. ¿Qué trataba de hacer? La distancia impedía a Vivio escuchar el conjuro y mucho menos saber lo que planeaban.

—¡Aardlansen! —. Exclamó el mago. El suelo empezó a emitir una luz blanca que ocupaba diez metros en todo su alrededor, cubriendo también el terreno donde Vivio estaba. El brillo del suelo alarmó a la Takamachi del peligro, innumerables lanzas descendieron del cielo, estrellándose rápidamente contra el suelo y enterrándose en el mismo. Vivio no tardó en retroceder; dio varias volteretas hacia atrás para movilizarse con mayor rapidez hasta llegar fuera del área.

Miró a los costados, divisando dos bolas del mismo color. No tardó en darse cuenta de lo que tramaban.

Una confiada sonrisa se mostró en los labios de la Takamachi justo antes de que las dos bolas mágicas se estrellaran contra ella, creando a su vez una capa densa de humo.

Ninguno logró divisar el resultado de aquel ataque, ni siquiera los mismos que crearon dicha estrategia.

Uno.

Los demás miembros del equipo se enfocaron en sus propios objetivos, para así no terminar ser aplastados por el enemigo a causa de su distracción.

Dos.

Faltaba un minuto para que el tiempo se acabara y diera comienzo a la hora del almuerzo. Los magos parecían estar relajados. Concluyeron que, con los segundos restantes, vencerlos era imposible.

¡TRES!

Una figura apareció en medio de la ceguera, saliendo del humo a toda velocidad hacia los sujetos, quienes fueron tomados por sorpresa por la perseverancia de la joven a pesar de tener sólo un minuto restante. Vivio corrió de forma irregular, algunas veces desviándose a la izquierda, otras a la derecha. Su rapidez le permitió evadir varios contrataques de los magos, todo gracias a los efectivos consejos de Fate-mama.

Tenía suerte de que las lanzas habían desaparecido, no tenía mucho obstáculo que evadir salvo las bolas mágicas que aquellos tipos seguían disparándole.

Su sucia vestimenta concordaba con el esfuerzo que había hecho en todas estas horas de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, no porque estaba exhausta, se dejaría vencer.

Incapaz de potenciar el golpe de sus puños, recurrió, obviamente, a la fuerza bruta. Ágil, agarró el dispositivo mágico del mago. Notó de inmediato lo mucho que se aferraba a tal artefacto, tuvo la idea de usarlo en su contra.

Dio la vuelta y utilizando el bastón como agarre, encorvó su espalda para echarse hacia delante, levantó al sujeto en cuestión de segundos y arrojarlo al suelo de espaldas. El restante, algo anonadado, apunto su dispositivo hacia ella.

No fue la mejor estrategia, pues le dio una apertura a Vivio para atacar.

Algo exhausta, dio una patada hacia arriba, golpeando al mismo tiempo el artefacto. El impacto hizo que el hombre alzara los brazos que, aunque no fue tan fuerte, fue suficiente para desconcertarlo una fracción de segundos.

Y eso era justo lo que necesitaba Vivio para vencerlo.

Su diestra formando un puño, se abalanzó hacia el rostro del mago, mas el golpe nunca llegó a impactarlo, pues la voz de la inspectora hizo eco en todo el campo de entrenamiento.

"_Buen trabajo, pueden descansar. El almuerzo estará preparado en unos minutos."_

El amargo rostro de Vivio merodeó tanto al cambiarse de ropa como en la cafetería, importándole poco lo que le fuesen a servir.

"Sólo un segundo, sólo necesitaba un segundo." Pensaba sin parar mientras suspiraba. Era ya la décimo tercera vez que lo hacía en menos de una hora. Los demás miembros del grupo buscaron palabras para animarla, sin efecto alguno al no conocer el espíritu competitivo que Vivio adquirió por ser hija de la instructora Takamachi.

Los pies a punto de flaquear, decidió sentarse, después de varios minutos en remordimiento del resultado de la batalla.

Y de ahí, dio un suspiro más.

—Te vas a desinflar ¿sabes? —. La voz fue bastante familiar, lo suficiente para que los ojos de Vivio brillaran con emoción, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rojas, anticipando ver el rostro de quien era su amor platónico. La recién llegada al igual que ella, venía con una bandeja de comida en sus manos.

—¿H-Hayate-san? —. Su voz salió temblorosa, como si de una nerviosa niña de nueve años se tratase. No le importó mucho, quizás porque ante los ojos de la comandante no era más que eso. Además, podía excusar su tono de voz con el cansancio ¡sí, el cansancio!

La mayor rió, y Vivio se encontró a sí misma con las mejillas ardiendo. Tantos años enamorada y su reacción era igual que la primera vez que se dio cuenta de estos sentimientos. ¿Es que alguna vez podrá madurar, al menos emocionalmente?

—¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento? —. Hayate preguntó. —¿Esos suspiros son porque te fue mal? —. Agregó poco después, tomándose la libertad de sentarse al lado de la menor, después de todo, cualquier momento con ella representaba un descanso de todo el papeleo que le faltaba leer. Ya que con sólo pensarlo le dolía la cabeza ¿por qué no distraerse un poco conversando con Vivio?

Vivio, por otro lado, no desperdició la oportunidad de ser escuchada por la comandante; empezó a contar de principio a fin lo sucedido en el campo de batalla, también la frustración de no haber llegado a tiempo para dominar el área. Hayate sólo escuchó atenta, de vez en cuando dando un bocado a su almuerzo. Claro, Vivio hacía lo mismo.

Minutos después de contar toda la corta y quizás, aburrida historia, Vivio decidió preguntar: —¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —. No es que el trabajo de un comandante pueda variar mucho, pero escuchar la voz de Hayate valía la pena.

—Veamos. Tuve que ir a resolver unos asuntos con los nuevos cadetes, evaluar su potencia mágica junto los instructores. —. Empezó Hayate a hablar. —Además, una nueva investigación comenzó y he estado leyendo los informes para tener una idea del panorama. Pero sabemos muy poco del Lost Logia, así que lo más adecuado sería entrar en contacto con ella, a pesar del riesgo… —. Ahí fue la comandante divagando, su voz bajando cada vez más de volumen hasta terminar hablando consigo misma.

Mientras que Vivio pensaba en lo mucho que esos temas se alejaban de las de ella, las cuales sólo consistían en entrenamiento y estilos de combate…

Cuando Vivio quiso abrir la boca para comentar algo, Hayate cambió de tema inmediatamente. —¡Ah! —. Exclamó, como si acabase de recordar algo. —Vivio-chan. —. Llamó con una entusiasmada voz, muy diferente al tono de hace un momento.

Incluso su expresión había cambiado, Vivio hasta podía distinguir el ligero rubo- ¡¿Rubor?!

—¿Crees que puedas venir a mi oficina después del almuerzo?

* * *

Notas de autor: ¡Buenas!  
Disculpen la tardanza en traerles este capítulo. Sí, sí, bastante corto pero estoy aprendiendo a hacerlos más largos, eh.

Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, por lo que se me complica hacerme un horario para escribir. Sin embargo, últimamente he descubierto que el alcohol me ayuda en organizar las ideas. Estoy viéndome tener varias botellas al lado a la hora de escribir.

De todas formas ¡espero les haya gustado! ¡Surgerencias e ideas también son aceptadas, sólo un mensaje y contestaré lo más rápido que pueda!


End file.
